1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to linearity calibration, and more specifically, to on-chip linearity calibration.
2. Background
When a receiver is receiving weak wanted signals, strong interfering signals or blockers may also be present at the receiver input which can cause severe distortion due to the limited available signal swing in a low supply environment. In direct-conversion receivers, a significant distortion can arise from the second-order intermodulation (IM2) products. An amplitude-modulated interferer located at any carrier frequency can be down-converted into the wanted signal band if there is sufficient even-order nonlinearity in the receiver.